Where I Stood
by xHoldonTillAmanda
Summary: Kaitlyn Died...But Who Done It? xx


Where I Stood..

It Was 1996...Kaitlyn Was Only 15 When She Met Wade. The Love Of Her Life...She Thought.

She Was Happier Than Ever before That Year...And THAT Year only. The Thing Was Kaitlyn Was In An Abusive Relationship...And Suspiciously Murdered 3rd March 2002. By Who You Ask? Thats The Mystery...Well It Was Until..This Story Was Told.

_2nd March 2002!_

"Kaitlyn...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Johnny Screamed Running Towards Her  
>"Hey Johnny...Thanks" Kaitlyn Looked Around Before Accepting the Gift<p>

"Open It! I Think You Will Like It" Johnnys Smile Was So Big It Touch Both Ears.

Kaitlyn Opened The Little Box With A Red Ribbon Around It..It Was A Pair Of Dimond Earings

"Aww Johnny..They Are Beautiful..But If Wade Sees Me Wit Them..." Kaitlyn Put the Earings Back In The Box And Put Them In Her School Bag

"Kaitlyn!" A Deep Mans Voice Shouted As Kaitlyn Jumped..It Was A Feelin She Was Used To.  
>"Yes..Wa-Wade?" Kaitlyn Asked Not Even Lookin At Him<p>

"What Did He Just Give You?" Wade Looked Angry...But Johnny Stood Infront Of Kaitlyn

"I Gave Her, Her Birthday Present! Why Do You Ask?" Wade Cracked A Sarcastic Smile,

"Kailtyn..Give Him It Back! NOW!" Kaitlyn Jumped And Reached Into Her Bag And Handed Johnny The Earings

"Now..Lets Go! Dont Make Me Hurt You" Johnny Squared Up To Wade..

"You Will NEVER Touch Her! Again" Johnny Stood Proud And Protecting Her

"Oh Yeah...Well, Guess Your Wrong Again!" Wade Grabbed Kaitlyns Arm And Dragged Her Down The School Coridors.

Johnny Didnt Like Seeing Kaitlyn Get Hurt..But If He Tried To Fight Wade, It Would Only Make Things Worse. See Johnny And Kaitlyn Have A Friendship You Couldnt Make Up..But Johnny Wanted Somethin More, He Loved Kaitlyn And He Was Willing To Put Himself In Harms Way For Her...He Would Die For Her.

_Later That Day_

Wade And Kaitlyn Where Walking To Wades Car.

"Kaitlyn Get In..Ill Be There In A Minute." Kaitlyn Went To get in to the car When A Pair of Hands covered her Eyes

"Johnny?" The Hands Uncovered Her Eyes As She Turned Around

"Really? The First Guess?" Kaitlyn Grabbed Johnnys Hand And Dragged Him Where Wade Couldnt See

"Johnny..I-I Cant Talk to You At School..Wade gets jealous Easily" Johnny Rolled His Eyes And Grabbed her Shoulders

"Kaitlyn...You Can Get Out Of this Before Someone Gets Hurt..And By Someone I Mean YOU!" Kaitlyn Heard Wade Shouting Her Name..  
>"Ill Come By Later.." Kaitlyn Ran back To The Car As Johnny Looked After Her.<p>

"Kaitlyn? Who The FUCK WHERE YOU WITH?" Kaitlyn looked Back

"N-No One" kaitlyn Stepped In To the Car As They Drove Away.

_With Johnny&Kaitlyn_

Kaitlyns Chap Banged Threw The House...Johnny Got Up And Opened The Door

"Hey..." Kaitlyn Seemed Edgey

"Kaitlyn Come on In.. Was Worried About You" Johnny Took Kaitlyns Black Leather Jacket That Johnny Got her Last Year.

"Hey Johnny...We Need To Talk About today.." kaitlyn Pulled Her Sleeves Right Down..And Sat On The Couch.

"Sure..Whats Wrong?" Johnny Stroked Kaitlyns Arm...But Kaitlyn Flinched Away.

"Whats Wrong?" Johnny Lifted Her Sleeves Gently...She Had A Bruise Covering Her Whole Upperarm

"Kaitlyn! What Did He Do?...Ill Kill him." Johnny Stood Up But Kaitlyn Dragged Him Back Down On The Couch.  
>"No..Please!..He Will Hurt You" Johnny Grabbed Her Face And Stared her In The Eyes<p>

"Id Rather Be Hurt Than You..." Johnny Stood Up Before Continuing "I Should Have Stopped Him ALONG Time Ago" Kaitlyn Stood Up And Grabbed Johnnys arm

"Johnny..You couldnt have..I know You Care Bu-" Johnny Interupted Her

" Care? Thats An Understatment..Kaitlyn I Love You!" Kaitlyn Took A Step Back...She Was Shocked.

"Love? Johnny..I Love You Too..But Wade.I Cant Leave Him...He-He Will Kill Me!" Johnny Took Kaitlyns Hands And Pulled Her In To Hug Her..

"He Wont Kill Anyone..I Love You Too Much Too Do That.." Johnny Pulled Away And Stared Into Kaitlyns eyes before Leaning In To Kiss her...There Lips 1cm Away Before...A Crash Behind Them scared the Shit Out Of them..It Was Wade

"Seriously! Kaitlyn..I Love You!" Johnny Went To Stand In front of her But Kaitlyn Stopped Him And Whispered

"I Got this" Kaitlyn Stepped Forward

"Love Me? Please...Johnny Loves Me..You Just Need A Punching bag!" Wades Face Grew Red And Flustered.

"I DO Love You babe!..He Just Wants To Use You" Johnny Tillted His Head In Laughter

"What?" Wade Pushed Kaitlyn Out the Way.

Johnnys Face Changed So Suddenly Like The Weather In Glasgow!

"I Laughed..You Love Than Me? Really Wanna Go there?" While Wade And Johnny Argued, Kaitlyn Crawled To The Kitchen And Grabbed A Gun In Johnnys Secret Drawer. Kaitlyn Walked Back To The Living Room And Everything Was Silent...

"Kaitlyn? Why Have You Got The Gun" Kaitlyn Shook In Fear Before Mouthing...

" I Love You Johnny" She Stuck The Gun Just Under Her Chin...And BANG!

"No!" Johnny Fell To His Knees As He Scrambled To Kaitlyn

"Kaitlyn...Dont Do This to me Please?" Johnny Cradled Her As Blood Poured From her Mouth And Head. Wade Picked Up The Gun And Aimed It At Johnny.  
>"This is Your Fault!" BANG!...Wade Dropped To The Ground Bleeding.<p>

That Was The End Of Wade&Kaitlyn...


End file.
